


Tigerstar's Death

by LIarsLAir007



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Warriors: The Darkest Hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIarsLAir007/pseuds/LIarsLAir007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of the powerful Tigerstar in Scourge's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tigerstar's Death

One well placed hit to his shoulder.  
He was unbalanced now, positioned for the perfect kill.  
I frown, raising my white paw in preparation.

My claws tear past the thick brown fur, past the muscle, into his jugular.  
I put more effort into the pull; tearing the tom apart.  
I yank my claws through muscle and occasional bone and blood vessels.  
I kill until my paw is between his hind legs.

Removing my bloodied foot, I land with perfect grace.  
He crashes heavily into the dirt behind me.  
Spectators gasp in terror.

I stand straight,  
studying back at the bloody mess of insides and creature I had slain.  
Today was not a day to rejoice. 

The tom spasms for a moment, then stops.  
He does this several times.  
His yowling changes from pain to panic.  
His body stills.  
The blood continues to flow away from him. 

Behind me, my clan is moving, ready for battle.  
I catch the fire tom giving a weary look toward his own kin.  
He shifts into a position to attack.

I lift my bloody paw.  
The shuffling behind me silences.  
“You see what happens to cats who defy BloodClan,”  
I state calmly,  
“Your friend here thought he could control us.”  
I motion towards the now still creature with my tail.  
Standing perfectly still.  
“He was wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> O.O first post! I'm not really sure what to call this style… It's kind of like poetry, but it's not really what I intended… I wish I could draw this scene. Oh well. I hope you liked it at least a little bit!


End file.
